mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizwuz
|code= HOCU8POCU8 }} Wizwuz is a Wiztastic Mixel. Description Personality Wizwuz is the most wild of the Wiztastics. He's an assistant, but his hyper, lovable, and playful personality makes him act very open. Wizwuz loves all kinds of activities, from burping out magic to hanging off the ceiling to playing with his fellow Mixels. Wizwuz is a happy spirit, which is hard to change. Physical Appearance Wizwuz is mostly purple in color. He has a well-defined upper lip which has two eyes on top of it on either side of a purple rectangle that has two blue cat-like ears on it. His bottom lip is blue with a light grey bottom. His upper jaw has three downwards facing fangs, while his lower jaw has two spaced upwards facing buck teeth. His body is purple with a shell-like top and a black stripe that connects it to his head. He has six black pointed legs, each with a silver stripe in the middle. He has a silver tail with a thick purple section that has purple points and a blue rectangle on its base. At the end of it is a silver hook. Ability His tail hook lets him hang from objects. He also has magical burps that let out a cloud of magical essence. Biography First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During an advertisement for a Wiztastics' show, he grows confused when Magnifo forgets his lines and calmly leaves with him after he grows embarrassed. During the show, he juggles Rainbow Cubits. While juggling them, one of Magnifo's wands launches into his mouth, causing him to choke for a while and forcing him to spit it out, knocking Magnifo in the head. While Magnifo performs a trick that causes the rafters to cave in and some other Mixels to land in a pyramid formation, he merely stands by, and continues to stand by when the pyramid falls on top of Magnifo. ("Murp Romp") Further adventures When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that tried to make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Wizwuz was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Set Information Wizwuz was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41526 and he contains 70 pieces. In-Booklet code Wizwuz's code in Calling All Mixels is HOCU8POCU8, which is HocusPocus when decoded. Trivia * His name is a play-on the word "Wizard". * He is the only Wiztastics whose name doesn't start with "M". * Like Flurr, Glurt and Burnard, he has something coming out of his mouth, this being a magical blue burp. *So far, he has the least shown Mixes in cartoon form (Only with Glurt). * He has the most pieces out of the Wiztastics. * He makes faces out of magic clouds to express his feelings. * He is the shortest of the Wiztastics. * He, Scorpi, and Boogly are so far the only insect-like Mixels. * He is the only Wiztastic that does not have a power related to fire in Calling All Mixels. * His teeth are similar to Balk's, however, Wizwuz's teeth are more spaced out and are bigger. * He is the only Wiztastic not to wear any clothing. Instead, he sports a tail hook. * He is sometimes seen using his tail like a lever to exhale magic breath. * So far he has only spoken in unison with another Mixel. * His name is commonly misspelt as "Wiswuz". * He is the second Mixel with six legs, with Kraw being the first. * He produces the most magic out of the Wiztastics. * He is the first Mixel to have two points of articulation for their mouth, the second being Forx. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Triangular Ears Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Elemental breath Category:Five Teeth Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:More than two legs Category:Six legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh Category:Mixels without hands Category:Elemental Mouth Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with ears Category:Most pieces Mixels Category:Mixels Rush